criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Throw Them Off My Scent
Throw Them Off My Scent is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of Stonemoor and the sixty-eighth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Rose Petal Avenue. Plot When Spencer Ashworth and the player decided to check out Royce Chapeler's last whereabouts after being killed by a serial killer, they heard an explosion just outside the perfume shop and hurried to a nearby opium den to find perfume shop owner Faith Chambers with her face blasted off. Emilio was able to help Alexandre determine that Faith was killed by an explosive perfume bottle. They soon found clues to suspect the victim’s brother Adrian Chambers, opium smoker Kieron Abernathy and musician Noah O’Knight before they learned that the killer had been spotted fleeing from the den to a local music studio. In the local music studio, the team soon found enough clues to suspect drug addict and Helena's brother Daniel Hartmann, as well as cabaret dancer Taylor Grunt before they learned from Valentina that Noah had broken into the music studio. They soon found Noah, who had broke into the studio to get his saxophone back from the crime scene. Soon they found enough evidence to arrest Adrian for the crime. When confronted, Adrian confessed to the murder of his sister, saying that Faith had betrayed their family. When asked what he meant, he explained that the perfume shop was a family business and had been in the Chambers family for generations, until Faith decided to sell it. Furious with his sister, Adrian begged her to reconsider but Faith refused, insisting that due to low sales this was the only way out. In a bid to stop her selling the shop, Adrian engineered a bomb inside a perfume bottle and gave it to Faith as a present. She soon pressed the top to spray the perfume causing herself to be killed by an explosion. For the premeditated murder of his sister, Adrian was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge South. Post-trial, April's boyfriend, Leo Harrington, came to the station and greeted the player. He then revealed that his anniversary with April was approaching and he wanted to do something nice for her. The pair soon headed to the music studio where they consulted Noah on performing a romantic song for April which Leo had wrote. Leo then invited April to the park, where Noah performed the song. April then thanked the player and Leo before she and Leo headed off for dinner. Meanwhile, Spencer and the player headed back to the perfume shop to investigate Royce's last whereabouts. While doing so, they found a faded note which upon examination, revealed a list of names with Royce and other names crossed out. The pair quickly sent the list to Valerie who revealed that, with the help of Alexandre, she'd identified that the names belonged to clients of the prostitution employ in the district, revealing the serial killer was targeting the prostitution clientele. The pair were then encountered by Spencer's friend and journalist Molly Hooper who revealed she was writing an article on the serial killer, who she had dubbed "The Crimson Rose". After speaking to Molly, Chief Flanagan told the team to be on lookout for any clues into the serial killer's identity. Summary Victim *'Faith Chambers' (found with her face blasted off) Murder Weapon *'Explosive Perfume Bottle' Killer *'Adrian Chambers' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect goes to the horse races Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect goes to the horse races Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect goes to the horse races Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect goes to the horse races Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect eats spaghetti Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses hair powder. *The killer eats spaghetti. *The killer goes to the horse races. *The killer is aged under 30 years. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opium Den. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Glass, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Adrian Chambers) *Inform Adrian of his sister's death. (New Crime Scene: Cabaret Street) *Investigate Cabaret Street. (Clues: Opium Pipe, Locked Box) *Examine Opium Pipe. (Result: K ABERNATHY Deciphered; New Suspect: Kieron Abernathy) *Talk to Kieron about if he witnessed the murder. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Instrument Case; New Suspect: Noah O'Knight) *Talk to Noah O'Knight about if he saw anyone fleeing the opium den. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Broken Perfume Bottle) *Analyze Broken Perfume Bottle. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Explosive Perfume Bottle; Attribute: The killer eats spaghetti) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair powder) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Music Studio. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Note, Receipt) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Daniel Hartmann) *Talk to Daniel Hartmann about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Daniel eats spaghetti) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Taylor Grunt) *Ask Taylor Grunt about purchasing perfumes from the victim. (Attribute: Taylor uses hair powder) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to the horse races; New Crime Scene: Opium Lounge) *Investigate Opium Lounge. (Clues: Pile of Cushions, Ruined Sign) *Examine Ruined Sign. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Wafers Identified) *Ask Adrian about ruining his sister's perfume shop sign. (Attribute: Adrian goes to the horse races, uses hair powder and eats spaghetti) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00) *Confront Kieron about manhandling the victim. (Attribute: Kieron uses hair powder, goes to the horse races and eats spaghetti) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Noah about breaking into the music studio. (Attribute: Noah eats spaghetti, goes to the horse races and uses hair powder; New Crime Scene: Instrument Display) *Investigate Instrument Display. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Victim's Earring) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Family Tree) *Examine Family Tree. (Result: Victim's Family Revealed) *Ask Taylor why she didn't tell them that she was the victim's cousin. (Attribute: Taylor eats spaghetti) *Examine Victim's Earring. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (09:00:00) *Ask Daniel why he left cocaine on the victim's earring. (Attribute: Daniel uses hair powder and goes to the horse races) *Investigate Perfume Shop Display. (Clues: Tool Kit, Broken Object) *Examine Tool Kit. (Result: Screwdriver) *Analyze Screwdriver. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 30 years) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Who Wanders the Streets? (2/6). (No stars) Who Wanders the Streets? (2/6) *Meet Leo Harrington, April's boyfriend. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Noah O'Knight about performing the song. *Investigate Music Studio. (Clue: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Cello) *Analyze Cello. (05:00:00) *Return the cello to Noah O'Knight. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Invite April to the park. *Investigate Perfume Shop Display. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: List of Names) *Analyze List of Names. (03:00:00; Result: Serial Killer's List; New Quasi-Suspect: Molly Hooper) *See what Molly Hooper wants to say. (Reward: Feather Boa) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "throw someone off the scent", meaning to misdirect one away from their pursuit; to steer one's investigation or suspicions in the wrong direction. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Rose Petal Avenue